undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Extreme Rules 2014
This is YWE CPV Episode 66: Extreme Rules 2014. This is the first YWE CPV under a new owner, Mr. Inc. Card Steel Cage Match The Undertaker vs. Victor X 6 Man Tag Team Match for the YWE Championship; If Uninon wins, PJ Skillz wins the title. If Team Anthos wins, Antho Retains. Team Antho (Antho ©, Dark Shark, & Lula) vs. The Union (PJ Skillz, AJ Reyez, & Tornado) Ladder Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Angel Last Man Standing Match Rocker vs. Fayth Mario Sanchez vs. Phenom Tag Team Tables Match for the YWE Tag Team Championship The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) © vs. Dynamite & Jay Samoa YWE Intercontinental Championship Diamond Deuce © vs. Azrael YWE United States Championship Kid Wild © vs. Justin James Gold Stallion vs. Johnny B. Rockin Background Johnny B, Rockin' vs Gold Stallion: Johnny wants to prove he can beat Gold one on one, He gets the opportunity to do so US Title -- Kid Wild © vs Justin James: After winning the title of his brother Kid's first title defence is against the 2 time US champion J2 who is eager to be 3 time champ IC Title -- Diamond Duece © vs Azrael: After forcing Rogan to retire DD comes across an unusual foe. Azrael is looking to capture his first singles title after winning a No.1 Contenders match o Smackdown but will he do so? Tag Team Titles -- The Union © vs Dynamite & Jay Samoa: With the rematch clause activated Dynamite and Jay are looking to regain the tag team titles. They claim they will deal with the weakness first, coud they mean B-Mad, this will be a tables match. Mario vs Phenom: After losing at Wrestlemania Mario claims that the frustration was too much to shake Phenom's hand. He says they are still boys but wants one more chance to face his friend. Phenom agrees that they are boys and they will go again Rocker vs Fayth: After 2 years of getting in each others way Fayth and Rocker will have one final match and it will be a last man standing match. Who will end up with the bragging rights in this clash of the titans? YWE Title -- Team Antho © vs The Union: PJ Skillz claims it was Bullsh*t that Dark Shark was allowed to be special guessed referee and cost him his title. Tornado agrees that it was his mistake and swears on the Union that he will right his wrong by creating this match and adding himself into it. The Union featuring PJ Skillz, AJ Reyez and Tornado(coming out f retirement) himself against YWE Champion Antho, Dark Skark, who screwed the Union and Lula who decided to speak up against the Union on Raw and was dealt with accordingly. Can team Antho work together? UHC Title -- Shadow © vs Angel: A frustrated Angel gets a singles shot at the title, he says Shadow hasn't proven himself to him as his big wins have come out of sheer coincidences, unless he can defeat him one on one he wil never be the next best thing. Angel is looking to become a 5 time Undisputed champion and the only things stopping him are a Ladder and a Shadow... Undertaker vs Victor X: What angered Victor X the most about his lose to the Undertaker at Wrestlemania was not the lose itself, it was the fact that everyone knew he was going to lose and that has bothered him greatly, so much so that he attacked the Undertaker (who is usually only scheduled at Wrestlemania) in his home demanding a rematch and threatening his family. The undertaker excepts but says he'll only fight him in a Steel Cage match where he can end his career. Results *2. As Double Deuce was celebrated in the ring, he sees an unidentified person giving a cocky round of applause for Double Deuce's victory. *4. After the match, Dynamite was livid of not retaining the tag titles from the steel grasp of the Union. *5. After the contest was over, Phenom ask for a handshake with Mario and Mario answers it with a low blow onto Phenom. *6. After Fayth getting the victory, Fayth went to where Rocker was laying down and everyone thought that Fayth was gonna do more damage onto Rocker but surprisingly, Fayth pull Rocker up on his feet. Fayth then heads to the back as Rocker was confused of why Fayth helping him out. *7. During the match, Dark Shark & AJ Reyes brawled on the entrance way as Tornado was duking out with Lula at the ringside. Then Tornado gets a steel chair from the timekeeper area and enters the ring with it and about to use the chair onto Antho but Lula snatches the chair from Tornado's hands. Lula chase Tornado out of the ring with the chair and seconds later, Antho take the chair from Lula's hands wondering what's the hell is Lula thinking. The two men stare down until the referee took the chair from Antho, Tornado irish whips Lula out of the ring, and Skillz nails a set of brass knuckles onto Antho as the ref was putting the chair out of the ring. Skillz makes the cover on Antho and gets the 3 for the victory. After the shitty ending, Skillz celebrates in the ring with his Union cohorts as Dark Shark standing at ringside disappointed of the loss. The Union then celebrates on the entrance stage as Antho and Lula argued of what happen between them and the ending of the match as Antho left the ring in a very frustrated state as Lula stands in the ring alone. *8. After the brutal ladder match, Angel left in a disappointed state as Shadow raising the title over his head in the ring. *9. After the shocking upset, Undertaker was besides himself as he sits in one of the corner as Victor X gives the Cut Throat Taunt to the Deadman as a sign of disrespect. Miscellaneous *Lula was getting ready for the big 6 man match for the YWE championship in his locker room until YWE Champion Antho came and tell himto make sure that he had his back tonight or might end up getting AKO'd. Lula answered back by telling Antho "Just do your and I'll do mine, but then I'm coming for the title myself!" *Dark Shark explained to Antho the reason why he's helping the champ because he's sick of the Union. After tonight, Dark Shark told Antho that he'll done with him. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs